


Would You Be So Kind?

by VSauceVeronica



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angel Veronica, F/F, Fluff, Longing, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Songfic, Would you be so kind, big raging lesbians, dodie References, everyone else is human lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSauceVeronica/pseuds/VSauceVeronica
Summary: Fluffy little oneshot. Based off Dodie’s song, Would You Be So Kind.





	Would You Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfic on ao3. send me suggestions of what you want! my wattpad is kutuiko if ya wanna send it there hehe ok onward!!

Veronica hid her wings in her sweatshirt. “Calm down, it’ll be fine.” She told herself.

“Yeah, it will be.” Betty commented, walking up and slinging an arm over Veronica’s shoulder.

She pulled Veronica along, into her pickup where Martha was waiting. She let go and Veronica clambered into the back of the truck.

Veronica’s heart was pounding against her chest as she thought of a certain someone that would be at the party. Heather Chandler, oh how blessed.

‘Too bad she doesn’t know I exist,’ Veronica thought, feeling subdued.

“Are you okay, Veronica? You look down..” Martha fretted over her, reaching back to take her hand.

Veronica accepted this touch, smiling half heartedly at her. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Martha shrugged but still looked worried for her. Veronica squeezed her hand reassuringly and she smiled and let go. 

A couple minutes later, Betty parked the truck outside a house with about 10 other cars in front of it. There would be many more later, no doubt. Veronica shuddered at the thought of that many sweaty teenagers in one home.

She walked inside and immediately got ushered into the kitchen, where a tall, scraggly looking dude insisted on pouring her a drink.

“I’m f-fine, th-thank you though!” She stammered out, trying to leave.

The young man grabbed her wrist. “I suggest you take the drink.” He growled out in a threatening tone.

“O-okay th-then!” Veronica squeaked, taking the drink and praying that Betty and Martha weren’t dealing with people like this.

However, before she could leave the room, a girl in a red dress waltzed into the room smoothly. “Hey Daniel, why don’t you let this poor girl pour her own drink?” She drawled out in a tone that left no room for disagreement.

He hesitantly nodded and took Veronica’s red Solo cup. He poured its contents into the sink and handed it back. He scurried from the room, leaving Veronica to stare at the girl, who turned out to be Heather Chandler.

“You can’t trust any of those dicks. What drink do you want?” She asked, aggravated.

“I.. water’s fine.” Veronica bit her lip and looked at her feet.

“Don’t be a pussy, have a drink. You can trust me, right?” Chandler asked and looked up at me. Her eyes scanned over me hungrily.

“O-of course!” She stuttered out.

Heather huffed and pulled out a bottle, pouring its contents into the cup. “Drink up.. what’s your name?”

Veronica smiled awkwardly. “Veronica. Uh, Sawyer.”

Heather smirked, walking over and grabbing my chin. “Well, Sawyer, drink up.” She gave Veronica her drink as her face turned a red to match Chandler’s dress.

Veronica took a sip of her drink, wanting to spit it out but resisting. She forced herself to swallow and nodded. “G-good.”

Then Chandler left and Veronica sighed in relief, emptying her drink. Later in the night, Betty, Martha, and Veronica met up again.

“Veronica, you should do the karaoke!” Betty tried to coax her into it.

Veronica looked at her like she was crazy. “W-why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t, I’ll forget to give you chocolate for your birthday.”

Scandalous gasp.

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would.”

Then Veronica relented. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Betty and Martha let out a cheer and sent her up to the mini stage the hosts set up for it. Veronica picked a song and picked up the mic. “This is for Heather Chandler, p-please don’t h-hate me.”

Veronica proceeded to sing Would You Be So Kind, most notably “Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me,”

“You see, I’m trying.. I know you know that I like you, but that’s not enough,”

“So, if you would, please fall in love with me.”

Her voice sounded like a river, smooth and gently rolling. Chandler had her eyes locked on Veronica, a grin settling on her face. She looked like all her dreams had come true as Veronica sang for her..

Veronica’s wings unfolded out of her jacket and wrapped around her shoulders as she grinned excitedly, finishing the song for Veronica.

Chandler pulled Veronica in for a kiss, and she knew it’d be just fine.


End file.
